puberty
by codetony
Summary: luigi and daisy are going through puberty! What will they do with their new feelings for each other? rated m for later chapters will contain lemon and be sure to review for more chapters! sorry for not updating i will try to update at least 1 every 2 weeks
1. Chapter 1 bios

Hello this is my first story so please keep critisim at a low but anyways on with the BIOS!

Tony ( own character)

age 16

Luigi

age 14

Mario

age 14

Daisy

age 13

Peach

age 14

So we are all at puberty enjoy the show!


	2. Chapter 2 getting new feelings

Warning this story will contain lemon later.  
also I dont take credit for any of the characters  
nintendo does I only take credit for my own character and the story.

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 2 Getting new feelings.

We go to Luigi's mansion where tony and luigi are watching tv

Luigi: Hey Tony can i tell you something?

Tony: Sure. What's on your mind?

Luigi: Well it was a week ago.

Flash back!

Mario: LUIGI HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!

Luigi:Ok Im ready lets go.

Mario: Bout time.

We go to a race track where peach and daisy are waiting.

Daisy: hey your late! '

Mario: You can thank luigi for that

Luigi: (Stareing at daisy speechless)

Luigi in mind: man she must be rideing her bike today.

Daisy: luigi? luigi? LUIGI! (claps in luigis face)

Luigi: AAAHHH what?

Daisy: you been stareing at me for 5 minutes mario and peach are waiting at their carts Lets go!

Luigi: ok

end flashback

Luigi: i dont understand why i just stood there you get what i mean right?

Tony: you went carting without me? :(

Luigi: YOUR NOT GETTING THE POINT!

Luigi: i just stood there stareing and i felt a feeling i never felt before.

Tony: oh i get it now.

Luigi: what is it?

Tony: you finally hit puberty!

Luigi: whats puberty?

Tony: your parents didnt give you the birds and the bees talk did they

Luigi: whats that?

Tony: its ok i can do it in song. WELLL

20 mins later.

AND THATS HOW IT HAPPENS AS SIMPLE AS THAT IT JUST TAKES A MATTER OF YEARS!

Luigi: BRAVO! BRAVO!

Tony: glad you enjoyed it.

Luigi:but how do i make daisy like me?

Tony: Simple ask her to dinner as long as the dinner goes smoothly your golden.

Luigi: Thanks for the help ill do it tomarrow

Tony: Ok, im gonna go to sleep. Good night.

Luigi: night

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3 saving private luigi

CHEEAPTER 3 SAVING PRIVATE LUIGI

its the next day at luigi's mansion

Luigi: WAKE UP TONY!

Tony: hmm whats going on?

Luigi: im afraid to ask

Tony: fine come here

They walk to the other side of tony's room

Tony: This is spy equipment. I got it from Egadd here put it on.

Luigi puts the equipment on.

Luigi: What does this stuff do?

Tony: It allows me to see, hear, and talk to you when you ask.

Luigi: Good idea! lets do it.

Tony: Ok ill turn on the equipment and the tv... There now I can see what you see.

Luigi: Ok im off.

Tony: Ok good luck.

Luigi goes to Sarsaland and sees Daisy's castle in the distance.

Luigi: God help me.

Tony though Spy Stuff:You mean Tony help me. :D

Luigi: Very funny.

Tony: Just act natural, dont freaze up, and get flowers and you will be fine.

Luigi: You could have told me about the flowers earlier I am walking up to the door now.

Tony: Just grab some from her garden.

Luigi: Ok.

Tony: Now knock the door if a toad gets it just ask if you could go to Daisy's room ok.

Luigi: Got it.

Luigi knocks and a toad gets it all acording to plan.

Luigi: Hi may I go to daisys room.

Toad: I don't know who you are mr. green cap but daisy is not acepting visitors right now.

Luigi: I am the one and only luigi! Super Mario's brother.

Toad: Doesnt ring a bell

Luigi: Oh for Gods sake can I at least say hi to Daisy.

Toad: Fine.. PRINCESS DAISY YOU HAVE A STRANGE GREEN CAPED VISITOR!

Daisy:Be right there!

Daisy reaches the door and sees luigi.

Daisy: Hai luigi.

Luigi: Freezes up again.

Tony: LUIGI DO SOME THING LUIGI!

Luigi starts to drool.

Tony: LUIGI ILL DRINK THE CHUKAHOLA COLA THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SAVING FOR 7 YEARS IF YOU DONT DO SOMETHING.

Luigi: Oh hehe sorry daisy I was wondering if you would...

Daisy: I would what?

Tony: Say go out to dinner with me luigi.

Luigi: ... g-g-go out to dinner with me.

Tony: Good job luigi.

Daisy: Sure I would love to!

Luigi: Really?

Daisy: Of course not!

Tony: GASP

Luigi: GASP

Daisy: HAHAHA you should have seen your face. I would love to go out with you luigi.

Tony: Few that was close.

Luigi: Blushes ok sure when should I pick you up.

Daisy: Around 6:00.

Luigi: ok ill see you at six bye.

Daisy: Bye luigi.

Luigi walks away with a grin on his face.

Tony: You did a damn good job luigi

Luigi: Thanks tony but I still have the dinner to worry about

Tony: You will do fine but leave the spy stuff on so I can see what happens

Luigi: K

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4 i wonder whats for diner

chapter 3 My boy i wonder whats for dinner?

**hello before i begin this chapter it contains strong sexual refrances but no sex yet im gonna make you wait for it also review for more chapters faster**

Luigi is walking to le shroom, the fanciest resturant in the mushroom kingdom.

Luigi: Man I hope they accept walk in reservations.

Toad: Welcome to le shroom you have a reservation?

Luigi: No I need to make one.

Toad: Ok I have one 4 years from now.

Luigi: SAY WHAT!? I NEED ONE BY 6:00.

Toad: Im sorry sir if there is a last minute cancelation I can give you the table.

Luigi: Ok here is my number.

Toad: Ok I will call if we do get a cancel but I can't guarantee anything.

Luigi: Thanks

Luigi: Tony, how am I supposed to impress daisy if I take her anywhere but le shroom?

Tony again thourgh spy stuff: Hmm have a favor with the owner maybe I can get you a table.

Luigi: Really!?

Tony: Yes on 1 condition.

Luigi: What is that?

Tony: Buy 6 things I find apitizeing on the menu.

Luigi: Ok sure.

Tony: Ok ill call him.

Luigi: Thanks dude.

Tony: No prob.

5:00 of the second day 60 mins remain. at luigi's mansion.

Luigi: Like the tux Tony?

Tony: Dude dont come up as a stiff on the first date.

Luigi: fine but what should i wear then

Tony: Let me look... HERE WE ARE (pulls out shirt saying fbi...federal boobie investigation)

Luigi: Fuck no!

Tony: Fine here, (pulls out sports jacket)

Luigi: Thats better, ill take that.

Tony: Good here and dont forget the spy stuff.

Luigi: I won't

Tony: And also I will tell you the things I want through the mic.

Luigi: Ok see ya.

Tony: LUIGI WAIT!

Luigi: What.

Tony gives Luigi a condom.

Tony: If all goes to plan you will need this.

Luigi: Thanks.

Tony: Be sure to put it on you dont want a baby this early.

Luigi: I will see ya!

Tony: bye.

5:55 of the second day 5 mins remain

Luigi gets to the castle early and knocks on the door.

Daisy comes to the door wearing a very sexy dress.

Luigi: freezes again.

Tony: of course (grabs air horn and blows it into headset)

Luigi: AHHHHHH Hi daisy ready to go?

Daisy: Lets go!

Luigi and daisy walk to toad town.

Daisy: Hey luigi What is the place that we are going to?

Luigi: Chuckles. Im glad you asked we are going to LE SHROOM!

Daisy: OMG HOW DID YOU GET RESERVATIONS THAT FAST?

Luigi: I know a guy.

Tony: And your damn lucky to know him too.

Luigi: Be quiet tony.

Daisy: Luigi who are you talking to?

Luigi: I wasnt talking must have been your imagination.

Daisy: Oh... Ok.

They finaly get to le shroom.

Luigi: Hello reservation under luigi mario.

Toad: Ok I got it right here table for 2 right?

Luigi: Yes thats it.

Toad: Ok follow me.

Sevreral hours go by. Tony orders the most expensive platters on the menu.  
Luigi and Daisy are walking to her castle.

Daisy: That was nice.

Luigi: I know it was great.

They get to the castle and go to daisys room.

Daisy: Luigi i had a great time tonight.

Luigi: Me too.

A toad walks in with water.

Toad: Here is your water luigi.

Luigi: thanks toad.

Daisy bumps Luigi spilling water on her dress.

Luigi: Oh crud im sorry Daisy.

Daisy: Its no problem Luigi.

Luigi: Here let me get that. (luigi acedentally slaps daisys ass)

Luigi: OMG IM SORRY DAISY!

Dasiy: Luigi its ok infact I was hoping you would do that.

Luigi: huh?

Daisy: Yes I know its crazy but I like it when people slap my ass.

Luigi: Really?

Daisy: Yes you also made me very wet.

Tony from spy stuff: Luigi you hit the jackpot my boi.

Daisy: What was that?

Luigi: Nothing I just need to go to the bathroom.

Luigi goes to the bathroom.

Luigi: TONY ARE YOU CRAZY!

Tony: What? Why?

Luigi: You almost blew my chance.

Tony: Its ok wont talk again.

Luigi: Fine

Luigi walks back to daisys room and sees the lights off.

Luigi: Daisy you here? (he turns on the light.)

Daisy is straped to her bed and striped naked.

Daisy: Luigi I want you to treat me as your sex slave tonight. To thank you for the best dinner ever.

Luigi: Is frozen right now.

Tony: Luigi this is not the time to freze up right now.

Luigi: D-D-D-Daisy are you sure?

Daisy: Yes I am. You can do anything you want to me tonight.

Tony: I wish rosie put herself out on the first date.

Daisy: Cmon you big plumber.

Luigi: Ok.

Luigi gets undressed as daisy points to a leather bdsm outfit on the wall.

Luigi: You must like being tortured huh

Daisy: Yes I do now hurry up.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5 luigi gets some pie!

CHHHHEEEEAPPPPTTTTEEEEERRRRR 3 luigi gets some daisy pie!

tony back at the mansion: hello before we start this chapter it contains a sex scene that is NOT for kids!  
then again here i am talking to imagineary readers out of my delusional head when im doing mushrooms lsd  
and alchol at the same time so sit back and enjoy! ill talk again when i hack luigi's stuff and get the cameras  
turned back on!

luigi:d-d-daisy are you sure?

daisy: yes plow me till i pass out.

luigi:ok (luigi sticks his dick in daisy's vadge)

daisy: oohhh luigi yes

luigi: daisy i think im gonna

daisy: yes luigi YES MMEEEEEEE TTOOOOOO

luigi and daisy share an orgasam and fall in eachothers ares as the venture to subcon together

to be continued!

comments on this chapter: hi and sorry for the short sex scene i had to write it 8 times due to continueing  
power failiures so i just got sick of writeing and made it short but dont worry there is more sex scenes planned  
for the future so hang on!


	6. chit chat

authers chat: hey guys before i start let me say im sorry for not updating but now i want to tell you the  
cancelled lxd sex scenes

1# daisy had to be the agressor because luigi was to shy

2# luigi was the agressor

3# luigi and daisy both had been at the same level of agrassion

4# final one that you saw

ok now that thats all said and done i am gonna start working on the next chapter see ya!

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7 TOOO TEH HOVER CAR!

hey guys sorry i have not been updating! this is the 7 chapter so enjoy!

A/N we go to luigis mansion where we see tony sleeping in luigi's room

tony: YAWWWNNNN i dont understand why i dont get a 20000 coin bed like luigi

tony: (evily smiles) better leave him a gift

A/N hey lakitu do you hear farting sounds coming from luigi's room too?

lakitu: yeah i wonder why...

tony walks out of luigi's room: someone is gonna need a new mattrce

tony: who the hell are you 2?

A/N lakitu: ummmmmmmm

tony: GTFO

A/N lakitu: HEELLLPPPP OL MAN TONY IS ON A RAMPAGE!

tony: i wonder how luigi is doing? hmm... TOOOOOO TEH HOVER CAR!

it is a peaceful day at daisy's castle... untill 1 servent gets killed by hover car

to be contiued rate and review!


End file.
